Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's Nightmare
by rebel-withoutaclue
Summary: Inuyasha and gang are celebrating the death of Naraku,...but Inuyasha is drunk!? Sesshoumaru is stoned!? Why is Kagome acting weird!? What is Kaede doing?! What is Miroku wearing?! Sango's the WHAT exterimator?! Shippo what are you doing?! hint: neutering
1. Inuyasha vs Sesshoumaru: The Drinking Co...

A/N- This fic is a joint with my funny and most anime obsessed friend, Tenshi Eleison. Or Leala. Beware readers this may contain some ahem "interesting facts…or point of views on the veterinarian." There is mild sexual content and profanity, but I promise this is FUNNY!!!!!!!! Oh and if you might wonder where Leala and I got this idea, well lets just say…we were inspired at lunch break in school. And on a last note, I don't own Inuyasha and gang. (Leala sniffs) Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's Dream (Or should we say Nightmare!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
***At Kaede's New Sengoku Jidai Pub  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and gang were all sitting around in Kaede's Pub.  
  
"Let's celebrate everyone on the death of Naraku!!!!!!!" Kaede shouted while standing on the bar counter. She had a one too many drinks. To the horror of everyone, she started to pole dance.  
  
Miroku looked on at the horrible sight before him, instead of slipping any money into her thong he merely shuddered. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!"  
  
Sango looked over at him with a smug grin, "I see the accomplished pervert has finally met his match." She threw him another smug grin as she went off to find Kirara.  
  
Outside Kikyo and Kouga were picking a fight with the bouncer.  
  
"What do you mean you can't let me in???" Kikyo yelled at the muscular man.  
  
  
  
"I'm very sorry lady but according to this your dead, and unless I have a valid registration that your alive I can't let you in." Tall, dark, and bald said to her.  
  
"What do you mean I'm standing right here, don't I seem lively enough to you??"  
  
"I'm very sorry ma'am but I need valid ID." He said as he shoved her out into the street.  
  
"Go to hell you muscle bound oaf!! I don't need this I can find my own action out here on the street!" With a huff Kikyo went off to a hookers corner.  
  
Kouga looked up and up and up at the man. "Ummmmm… umm…um, I need to see my err woman."  
  
The man looked down at Kouga, "You got ID kid?"  
  
Kouga's eyes widened dramatically, "KID!!! KID!!!! Do you know who you're talking to? I'm am the great Kouga! Chief of the wolf youkai clan, and I am not a kid."  
  
The bouncer looked down at him. "Got ID?"  
  
Kouga stood there stunned. "Of… of course, let me find it." Kouga looked franticly in his fur. "I must have left it in my other tail." After more frantic searching he came up with a drivers license. "Here will this do?"  
  
The bouncer took the license. He arched his eyebrow at the picture, and then looked down at Kouga. "Are you sure this is you?"  
  
Kouga nodded looking smug, "Of course it is who else is that handsome?"  
  
"Are you absolutely sure? Cause this doesn't look like you." He shoved the card in Kouga's face.  
  
Kouga looked up and his mouth dropped open, staring back at him was not his own handsome face but that of the old geezer Totousai with his finger up his nose. "How… how bout that! Guess it isn't me after all."  
  
The bouncer looked down at him. "Guess not." He then grabbed Kouga and threw him out on the street with Kikyo, who thought he was her first customer and began dragging him to a cheesy motel.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was the last thing Kouga shouted before Kikyo shoved her tongue down his throat in a steamy French kiss.  
  
Meanwhile, music, drinks, and laughter filled the pub.  
  
"Well my brother, it has finally ended. Let's celebrate by getting you a drink." Inuyasha looked up at Sesshoumaru warily.  
  
"What are you doing here?'  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned and held something up to him. "Well-Rin-gave-me-these- nice-mushrooms-and-they-looked-like-really-good-mushrooms-so-I-ate-the- really-good-mushrooms-so-I-ate-them-did-you-know-mushrooms-grow-in-the- forest-I-like-mushrooms-don't-you-think-that-mushroom-is-a-weird-name-there- is-no-mush-or-a-room-so-where'd-they-get-the-name-do-you-know-Natasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru in horror. "What the Fuck!" Then he realized what Sesshoumaru had called him. "My name is not Natasha you asshole!!!!" he growled out at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at him again. "It's not Natasha? Oh I'm sorry Inashata."  
  
"It's Inuyasha!!" he growled.  
  
"Inyuwasha?"  
  
"NO you bastard it's Inuyasha!"  
  
"Ohhhhh Inuyasha….do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"Arghhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"I like fluffy things." Sesshoumaru giggled as he played with his tail.  
  
"You… you… you BAKA!!!" Inuyasha was abruptly silenced as Sesshoumaru shoved a drink down his throat.  
  
"How does that taste?" Sesshoumaru said as he grabbed another.  
  
"It…it tastes like burning… I WANT MORE!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha in an odd way. "It tasted like cotton candy to me. Ummmmmmm…" his eyes glazed over a little more. "I like cotton candy! Big fluffy mounds of sugary goodness…" He then smiled evilly, "Lets see who can drink the most, the one who passes out first has to kiss Kaede and tip her.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered and looked around. Miroku was drooling and looking at all the prostitute women that were hanging around outside the pub. Sango saw this and whacked him over the head with her boomerang. Obviously pissed off, Sango went with Kagome and started to dance with some guys just to make Miroku jealous. It worked, but Sango felt bad and started to flirt with Miroku. Kirara was in another corner and seemed to be sniffing something. Her eyes were glazed over like Sesshoumaru's. Shippo, Myoga, Rin, and Jaken were spinning a bottle in a corner. From the looks of the round it was Rin's turn and the bottle had dictated that she kiss Jaken. Instead of obeying the rules of the game, Rin broke the bottle over Jaken's head, rendering him unconscious, and began to make out with Shippo instead.  
  
~ She must have been hanging around with Sango.~ Inuyasha thought. He then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Deal!" He looked down as Sesshoumaru shoved another glass into his hand.  
  
"Here. It's vodka." He said with a wide grin on his face.  
  
Inuyasha wouldn't let his brother beat him at something simple like drinking! On the count of three Inuyasha chugged it.  
  
***5 minutes later….  
  
90! …91! … 92! … 93! …94! …95! … 96! …97! …98! …99!!!!!!  
  
"One more and that makes 100! But your not going to win." Sesshoumaru said as he looked at the drunken Inuyasha. He himself was also drunk and quite stoned.  
  
" I'm going to drink it…" Inuyasha said as they both lifted their glasses and went to take their last drink.  
  
*THUD*  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hit the bar table unconscious.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- If your wondering about Natasha, well…. Lets just say it's what the spell check told us on Microsoft for Inuyasha. "Kaede's New Feudal Age Pub"? How can a pub be feudal age but new? I don't know…it just sounded good. In the next chapter it's the start of Fluffy's and Inuyasha's Nightmare. Now, if you don't "appreciate" this kind of humor, well you can either go to hell…orrrrrr…go take a visit to Kikyo and Kouga. :) heehee Have a nice day! R/R. 


	2. Dream or Nightmare?

A/N- Authors: This is Chapter 2.  
  
Sesshoumaru: (looks up after eating more mushrooms.) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2!!!!!!!!! Goody!  
  
Authors: Sorry Fluffy. No more drugs for you!  
  
Fluffy: (whines) Awww darn.  
  
Authors: Ok, ok. We will dope you up on narcotics and painkiller but you'll have to wait till Ch 3.  
  
Fluffy: Can't wait!  
  
Authors: Neither can we! (evil smile) hehehehe.  
  
Chapter 2 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's Dream  
  
Mist and fog surrounded Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. They looked around them and saw a figure in the distance. It was coming towards them and seemed to carry something in its arm. As it came closer, they soon realized .it was.Kagome!  
  
"Naughty, naughty!" She said shaking her finger at them.  
  
"Kagome.what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha replied startled by the whiny childish quality of her voice.  
  
"Something wrong with me? Oh no no nooooooo! I think there's something wrong with you two. Look what I got! Here let me put it on you!"  
  
Kagome fastened a collar on Inuyasha and a choker on Sesshoumaru. She then put them on a leash.  
  
"Let me go you stupid woman!" Sesshoumaru yelled, but before he could run away, she yanked his leash and choked him.  
  
"Hey how come I can't take this off?! The rosary was bad enough!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"These are purified so that anyone with youkai blood can be controlled." She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "That means I can take you anywhere I want too!" With that she took off, dragging the demons behind her.  
  
"Where do you plan to take us?" Sesshoumaru asked warily after pulling the links of the chain out of his larynx.  
  
"It's a surprise, boys! Were almost there." After a few minutes passed they reached Kagome's house. "Hop on in." She gestured to the car and pulled open the door.  
  
"What the hell? You can't drive?" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Now I can!" Kagome said as she pulled out Kouga's real license.  
  
"But you don't look like a hippy gym teacher!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed after reviewing the picture and comparing it to her.  
  
"Ya.well, I don't really need it unless we get pulled over by the cops. Besides.I can always work my way out of it by using my feminine charm."  
  
"You're going to flash him!!!" Inuyasha was shocked but would also want to be there to see it.  
  
Before Kagome could dignify that with her response, Sesshoumaru asked, "What if this cop person is a woman?"  
  
"Well then I guess one of you guys will have to do the talking." Kagome said as she started the engine and backed out.  
  
*One minute later.  
  
"God dammit! Watch where you're going! Your going to get us all killed. Stupid bitch!" Sesshoumaru said now very high strung. Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to Kagome's terrible driving. Instead, he was playing with the automatic window switch.  
  
"Window goes up! Window goes down! Window goes up! Window goes down!" Somehow without him noticing it, his hair got caught in the window. "Window goes..UP!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH! GOD DAMMIT, THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru who were still fighting ignored Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru gave up and stuck his head out the window in order to cool down. After a few minutes, Kagome noticed water dripping down the windshield. "When did it start to rain?" she asked out loud.  
  
"That's not rain," said Inuyasha who was till trying to free his hair from the window. "That's Sesshoumaru." He gave a cry of joy as he finally managed to get his hair out of the window. He then turned to look at Kagome. "He's got his head out the window and is drooling all over the car."  
  
Kagome looked at him stunned. "That's not rain. That's drool." She said in a disbelieving tone. Inuyasha nodded. "Your telling me that Sesshoumaru is drooling all over my mother's car?" Inuyasha nodded again. Kagome took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "Well Inuyasha can you get him in here, so that I can SKIN THAT LITTLE SON OF A BITCH ALIVE FOR RUINING THE WAX ON THIS CAR!!!! It took me for ever to get all three layers of wax done and I don't want anyone to hurt my baby." She started to pet the steering wheel. "Oh Possie-sama it's going to be okay. I promise I'll put more wax on you and never let these mangy mutts back in here again."  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something comforting. well he was going to try to be comforting, when Kagome suddenly brought the car to a screeching halt, sending him into the windshield. Sesshoumaru wasn't so lucky and he was sent right out of the car into a muddy puddle. "We're here!" Kagome said cheerfully as Inuyasha peeled himself off the dashboard. "I told you to wear your seat belt!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the mud dripping from him. "My white clothes!!" He then felt something run down his face. "MY HAIR!!!!! This is gonna leave a stain." He said as tears began to pour from his eyes.  
  
Kagome ignored him and grabbed both his and Inuyasha's leashes and began dragging them inside. "Come on boys lets go inside."  
  
Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a feeling something bad was going to happen. As they stepped into the cheery looking building they realized that this could only mean trouble.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N- If you're wondering who the hell is Possie-sama, well.it's an inside joke. He was our math teacher who is OBSESSED with cars! He actually reminds us of Sesshoumaru cuz he's so cold at times, but he's the best and is soooooo funny when he makes fun of people and calls them stupid. Especially me! Nooo, he wouldn't do that to me after he saw me beat the shit out of a guy in school, and plus, I'm the best student! He talks to me all the time but not to Leala. Heehee. The next chapter is promising. It's going to be good. Stay tuned! R/R  
  
***Oh and by the way, in case you failed biology (like me) a larynx is your voice box. :) 


	3. The WHAT?!

A/N- Okay, this is going to be a good one! Brace yourself everybody!  
  
Chapter 3 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing they saw as they walked into the building were bright pink walls with bunny rabbits all over them. If this wasn't bad enough, the sounds coming from the back room could make any youkai turn tails and run.  
  
"What. what is this place?" Inuyasha asked nervously looking around.  
  
"It looks like someone blew up the energizer bunny while it was on crack!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru as he began tugging on the choker around his neck desperately trying to get free.  
  
Kagome ignored the two as she dragged them toward the receptionist's desk. "Hi! I've an appointment with the vet to "fix" my boys." She said with a bright smile.  
  
The receptionist put down the paper she was reading and looked over at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "The Doc's with another patient right now so you'll have ta wait your turn." She said as she blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing.  
  
Inuyasha nearly had a heart attack as he saw the face of the receptionist. "K-K-Kaede-baba?" he said in a nervous voice.  
  
Kaede looked at him. "Yes? Do you have a question about how the procedure is going to work?" she picked up a pamphlet close to her. "Well, all we do is knock you out, and when you wake up your perfectly fine, if not better!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. "If we will be better, then why are we here, we are not sick or injured."  
  
But before Kaede could reply, childish screams filled the air. "NOOOOO!!! I WANT THEM BACK!!! MAKE THEM COME BACK!!!!" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood there in stunned silence as young Rin dragged out a bawling Shippo.  
  
Rin shook her head. "No! Jaken says that bad things happen if you have them. He says it's not safe." She paused. "Jaken also said that Sesshoumaru-sama needed his taken off too." Rin looked around at the people in the vet's office, she squealed in delight as she saw Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama!!!" she said as she ran towards him. "Jaken told me you were coming and that I should wait cause after the operation you'd need my help cause you would feel really sore and be really sad and. why did he say you wouldn't be able to have babies after?"  
  
Before Sesshoumaru could say anything a nurse walked in. She smiled at them despite the fact that she was wearing a puffy sleeved pink shirt and skirt. "The doctor will now see." She looked down at her paper, "Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."  
  
The brothers looked at each other in horror. They were about to flee when Kagome yanked their leashes and dragged them over to where the nurse was standing. She then handed her the leashes.  
  
When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were close enough to see the nurse's face they were stunned. Standing in front of them, hair done up in pigtails was none other than. "MIROKU!!!" The brothers yelled in unison.  
  
"Why hello there! Now if you follow me, I'll take you to the back." He said as he lead the way. The brothers followed unwillingly.  
  
As they entered the room, they saw needles, scalpels, and other 'tools' on the counter. The vet turned around to look at them. "So we are going to fix you two up, eh? Well this won't hurt a bit! Miroku, I have a feeling I'll need your assistance with these two." She said.  
  
"Yes, Doctor Sango." Miroku replied as he tied Sesshoumaru to the leg of the operation table. He took out a muzzle from one of the counter doors and fitted it around his mouth. "Miss. Kagome, would you be so kind as to tightly hold Inuyasha's leash?"  
  
Kagome did what he asked and sat down in a chair by the door with Inuyasha at her feet. Doctor Sango put on her latex cloves. Miroku started to hold Sesshoumaru in place as Sango approached. Behind her back she carried a huge boomerang. "Okay on the count of three.ONE.TWO.."  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Sesshoumaru was on the floor knocked out. Inuyasha looked at the terrible sight, but before he could run, Doctor Sango came up and whopped him one on the head too.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
Inuyasha was on the floor next to Sesshoumaru unconscious. Miroku started to lift them up on the operating table and strip them of their clothes while Sango prepared the needle injections.  
  
"They call me the SPERM EXTERIMATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango laughed out loud and began to operate.  
  
***A few hours later..  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru gained semi-consciousness. "What the fuck?!" Sesshoumaru screamed as he looked down underneath the white cloth covering his naked body. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"How come they are all shriveled up? They look like prunes!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"That bitch! Now I can't mate! Man, I'm SORE!!!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could get up and leave, Doctor Sango and Nurse Miroku came in.  
  
"Are you ready for round two, boys?" She said as she held up a butcher knife.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N- To quote Bob Barker, rebel-withoutaclue and Tenshi Eleison say, "Help control the pet population. Have your pet spaded or neutered. Good night everybody!"  
  
* Yes. Miroku is a drag queen. No anime is complete without one! I hope all of you people got what was suggested in the last few sentences. ;) Tenshi (leala) came up with Shippo getting "fixed" first (isn't she mean?) and I (megan) came up with the SPERM EXTERIMATOR!!!!!!!! hahahahahahahahaha (actually I came up with the idea and plot of the whole story) Oh and if any guys flame us, we'll have Sango come and get ya!!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahaha. Special thanks goes out to Sparkling Cyanide who gave us some inspirational tips. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya! 


	4. What prunes can do to you

A/N- rebel-withoutaclue- WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Did you see that review Leala?  
  
ElleFaTe2x1- Ummm.Megan, I think it was a flame from a person called "Sessinu". Remember though, we LOVE flames!  
  
rebel-withoutaclue- No. it wasn't a flame, it was a REQUEST!!!!! It was a request to go see Sango! We'll have to get her to "fix" Sessinu up for us, won't we?!  
  
ElleFaTe2x1- Ummmm.  
  
rebel-withoutaclue- Heehee Leala,.I'M A PIGGIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!  
  
ElleFaTe2x1- Anyways.*backs away as megan pretends she's rolling in mud* sorry for the REALLY long wait. I know we haven't updated in a while thanks to megan!  
  
rebel-withoutaclue- No leala, we had "technical" difficulties.  
  
ElleFaTe2x1- Megan it wasn't "technical" at all, you were grounded from the Internet and I sprained my ankle!  
  
rebel-withoutaclue- Oh.hee.hee.maybe I was.on to chapter 4! Oink oink!!!  
  
Chapter 4 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".sama."  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama!" Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. When his vision cleared, he found himself slumped over a table surrounded by empty beer bottles. His head was pounding!  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama!" Rin begged as she pulled on his long white hair to get his attention. Fed up and tired, Rin started to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the small human child now crying on the floor. He bent down and picked her up in his arms. "Rin, why are you crying?" He asked.  
  
Wiping the tears from her face she mumbled some words between her sobs. "Rin *sob, wants Sesshoumaru sama to take *sob, Rin back home. Rin *sob, is sleepy. *sob Jaken is mean *sob, its no fun here *sob,."  
  
That's all that Sesshoumaru could understand before the child fell to sleep in his arms.  
  
"Argh.that terrible dream.Inuyasha's bitch Kagome is going to die if I ever see her again!" Sesshoumaru pondered as he stood up. Immediately he lost his balance and fell back against the table. "Fuck." He muttered as he tried again.  
  
As Sesshoumaru edged his way over towards the door with Rin in his arms, he stumbled once again over something on the floor. "GOD DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at what tripped him. Before him lay Inuyasha, unconscious. "Get up you hanyou!!!" He shouted as he kicked him in the ribs. Grumbling, Inuyasha awoke in a cold sweat. "It was only a dream.only a dream, only a dream." He panted out.  
  
"Ahh.Sesshoumaru.did you by any chance have a dream that involved automatic windows, the energizer bunny, and latex gloves???" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Sesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
Sesshoumaru shifted uneasily. " and prunes.?"  
  
"Ya! You had it too.uh ho." Sesshoumaru's words hit him. "PRUNES!!!" Undoing his clothes, Inuyasha looked down his pants. To his relief they were still there, nothing had changed.  
  
"Well." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. "I better put these to good use while I can! Where's Kagome?" He said as he patted his "thing".  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted with disgust and left with Rin while shouting at Jaken.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked for Kagome. Instead he found something else. He remembered Kagome telling Shippo it was a "karaoke machine" or something. He always wanted to try it.but he wanted to find Kagome more, so he stood up on the bar table. Everyone turned their attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"What is he doing?" Kagome thought as she saw the site before her.  
  
Inuyasha scanned the crowd until he found Kagome. As he was about to jump down and go to her, someone pulled him back. He turned around to see Kaede. "Sing." She ordered as she shoved a microphone in his hand. Then something flashed before him with words highlighted on it. The music blared. "Ahh.why not." He thought as he started to sing the words before him. Nervous, he looked at Kagome, afraid to look at the other people because they might laugh.  
  
"You and me baby ain't nothing like mammals, so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel! Come on now."  
  
Kagome moved towards Inuyasha. "He wants me to do what?!" She said to herself.but it was too late. As soon as Inuyasha saw her he jumped down from the bar counter, hauled Kagome over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and went to go get some "action."  
  
Everyone whistled and clapped as Inuyasha took Kagome with him.  
  
As Miroku watched them leave, a brilliant idea came to his mind! "Hummmmm." He thought. "Inuyasha only sang a song to Kagome and she went willingly to "bear his child". So if I sing one too, maybe Sango will."  
  
Miroku RAN for the microphone. He jumped up on the counter. "Ok ladies, gents, and youkai's, this song is going out to the sexist exterminator out there, Sango!"  
  
Sango stared. Her jaw hit the floor. "What the hell is he doing?!" She mumbled as she looked at Miroku who had a stupid grin across his face. His eyes were glued on hers. She felt her face go crimson. The music started and Miroku began to sing.  
  
"I like.BIG BUTTS and I cannot lie. Those other ones can't deny. Cuz when a girl walks in with a little bitty waist and a round thing in your face. You get STRUNG!!!"  
  
Sango clenched her hands. "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" She yelled on the top of her lungs and stormed out of the pub with her boomerang slung over her shoulder.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
"Shit." Miroku said as he ran out after her into the cold night.  
  
"Well then.that was interesting." Kaede said. The party was dying down. Kaede thought that she should provide a little bit of her own "entertainment" to keep it going! Kaede got up and started to dance.  
  
"Come on boys! You know you want it!!!" She shouted as she began to strip.  
  
"Take it off baby!" Was heard from the back of the room. Everyone turned there horrific faces to see who it was. They turned to see none other than Toutousai, with eyes bulging and stuffing his face with popcorn. He was very, ahem, interested.  
  
Kaede continued. "Put it on!!!" A youkai shouted in the crowd. But Kaede continued. Everyone ran out screaming. The only people remaining in the pub were Kaede and Toutousai...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N- rebel-withoutaclue- Ummm. I didn't really know how to end it so that was kinda like the ending but not really. THERE IS MORE!!! I still have to conclude what happened to Kikyou/Kouga, Inuyasha/Kagome, and Miroku/Sango. I'm not even going to write what happened between Kaede and Toutousai.shudder.unless there is someone out there (you brave soul) who would want to write it for me. I would give all the credit to you for that chapter. Anyways I think they might become lemons.I don't know.it's really up to you guys to decide. Oh and there are also Bloopers, which are really funny.so I'm not done with this fic yet! Anyways if you don't know this, Leala changed her pen name on ff.net to ElleFaTe2x1 instead of Tenshi Eleison. She writes gundam wing fics so check it out! Well stay tuned the parts coming up are good. See ya!  
  
ElleFaTe2x1- Oh and I just have to say this.THANK GOD KAEDE AND TOUTOUSAI CAN'T HAVE KIDS!!! On a last note.credit is given to SIR MIX A LOT and THE BLOOD HOUND GANG for those songs we used in this fic for the karaoke scene. Stay tuned. Buh byes! 


End file.
